Chizuru Sohma
|manga = Another Chapter 6 }} is one of the recurruing characters of Fruits Basket Another. He is the son of Mine and Ayame Sohma, and the younger brother of Hibika Sohma. He is foul-mouthed, but what he says has wisdom. He is currently a second-year middle school student and a member of the Go Club along with his friends Shiki Sohma and Rio Mosca. Appearance Chizuru is a young teenage boy of average build and height. Overall, he takes after his father and his parental uncle, having the same facial features as his father and similar hair- and eye color as his uncle. He has short, slightly spiked and fluffy, straight dark-grey hair with long, messy bangs framing his face, with an additional cowlick sticking up from the top of his head. He has light grey eyes, and is often seen with a frown or annoyed face. Personality Chizuru has a hot temper and frequently lashes out at other people. He can also be very aggressive, foul-mouthed, and rash; such as acting before thinking, and having no problem with telling people off when they annoy him. He acts very nonchalantly and is left rather dumbfounded by his sister's antics. On the other hand, he is not against some light teasing. Chizuru describes himself as an extremely normal child compared to his family and admits that he is nothing like either of his parents. He also gets tired of all the comments customers make that he is so normal compared to his father’s weirdness. He vaguely mentions that he feels like he is the odd one out in the family, and Michi Manabe mentions that Chizuru is going through his rebellious phase, which may explain his occasional rude behavior. Despite that, Chizuru is very level-headed, responsible, and down to earth. According to Sawa Mitoma, he has good manners, a good head on his shoulders, and is good at looking after people. She also mentions that despite his harsh words, the edges of his words come off as kind and loving. Additionally, when he has calmed down, been able to reflect on his actions, and analyze the situation he has been put in, Chizuru has no problem apologizing for his actions.Fruits Basket Another, Vol 2, Chapter 7 Story Overview History Chizuru is the youngest child and only son born to Mine and Ayame Sohma. Because his parents are good friends with the other Sohmas, Chizuru came to know them and their children, and grew up alongside them. He became especially close to Shiki and Rio, and since their mother's often meet up,Natsuki Takaya's tweet it is implied that the three boys do, too. Fruits Basket Another Chizuru is first seen sitting in his father's shop, sighing that he "so doesn't wan't to do this".Fruits Basket Another, Vol 2, Chapter 6 Since Sawa needed a part-time job, she was offered one at Ayame's shop by Mutsuki Sohma. As she, Riku Sohma, and Sora Sohma arrives there, Sora begins pounding on the closed shop door to get them to open up. Sora then decides to go around to the back door, leaving just before Chizuru angrily answers the front door. He asks Sawa who she is, then starts berating her for pounding on the door. He says his father isn’t there and tells her to go home and "faint in agony after hitting her pinky on the corner of a dresser". Riku then hits Chizuru on the head and tells him to stop speaking like that. Chizuru is briefly angry with Riku before realizing that Sora was the one making all the noise a moment ago, and that Sawa is the part-timer Mutsuki had talked about. Chizuru introduces himself, and explains that he is managing his father's shop alone for a while since his parents went off to a vacation, and since his sister unexpectantly went to Paris. Chizuru gets down on regarding his situation, but he then begins giving Sawa instructions on how to help him with managing the shop. During one of their workdays, Chizuru explains to Sawa that Ayame is considered an eccentric genius and how people keep comparing him to his father and being surprised how normal he is. Chizuru goes on to say how bad that kind of talk is, because he’s his own person, and also apologizes to Sawa for thinking she was one of those people and speaking to her so rudely. Yet another workday, Sawa hears Chizuru talking to his mother on the phone. They talk about random things like him having help in the shop and scolding Hibika when she returns. When he returns to meet up with Sawa, he finds out that Shiki and Rio are there as well, and questions his two friends on why they came, since he had asked them not to. Sometime after, Hibika returns home and Chizuru yells at her for causing him trouble. Hibika cheerfully apologizes to Chizuru and says she loves him. When Hibika sees Sawa and in turn is hit with the urge to dress her up, Chizuru can only watch and laugh about it. At a later date, one of his days at the Go club, Chizuru tells Shiki that he heard from Mutsuki that Sawa might be going with them to the vacation house. This causes Shiki to drop a bucket of Go pieces in surprise, and another student asks him if he’s okay. He apologizes, and someone says it’s okay because all the pieces are plastic. Chizuru seems surprised at Shiki’s reaction and repeats the phrase “might come.” Shiki simply asks if that’s so and leaves the room, to which Chizuru grins slyly.Fruits Basket Another, Vol 2, Chapter 8 Relationships Shiki Sohma Rio Mosca Sawa Mitoma Trivia fr:Chizuru Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Male